ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-15
Ninjago Earth-15 (also known as Ninjago Empire,) is the 15th closest earth to "Prime" Ninjago in the Multiverse. It is the setting of the third chapter of Closing the Circles: Snake King. Earth-15's history is very much the same as that of the Prime Timeline up until Season 4: Tournament of Elements. It was at this time that Kai mysteriously disappeared from the Tournament on Chen's Island, and Master Chen succeeded in getting all the Elemental Powers he needed to conquer Ninjago, using Skylor in place of Kai. Ninjago would eventually be split in two. The northern half would become Ninjago Empire, and the Southern half would become the only free space. All of the Ninja would be executed following his rule, and Chen placed their heads as trophies in his throne room. Chen ruled over Northern Ninjago with his army of Anacondrai, and had full control over Ninjago City. Southern Ninjago was being held liberated by President Saunders, who was willing to trade his half for a large debt from Chen. When Chen was about to make his deal, Kai suddenly returned with the help of his daughter and Pythor, and his empire fell. Kai and Skylor would take on the title of Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, and Pythor would become their Master at Arms. History Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After the FSM died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, but Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu sought out four students to train them as Ninja to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake, and the Overlord twice, with Zane sacrificing himself to defeat him. The Ninja would eventually be split up, but would be forced to come back together with the promise of Zane's survival at Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. The Ninja would join, and soon find out about Chen's true intentions. Before Closing the Circles Some time during the Tournament of Elements, Kai was suddenly whisked away by a portal, leaving behind a shell of his former self, which Chen would use to power his Staff of Elements. In Kai's absence, the Ninja would be unable to stop Chen from completing his spell, and the Ninja would be left behind on Chen's Island. In Ninjago, Chen would take over Ninjago City and the settlements around it, taking full control over the Northern half of Ninjago. Eventually the Ninja would return, but they were all executed publicly by Chen and his army. This was the start of the Empire of Ninjago, and Emperor Chen's horrible rule. The Red Storm Less than a year after Kai's disappearance, he returned to Ninjago, after becoming part of the Elemental Alliance in a parallel realm called Ogaji. Kai quickly found out about his friend's deaths, and he went rogue. He became known as the Red Tornado, and was a vigilante that protected Ninjago City part time. Eventually Kai would find out that Skylor too survived, and the two would make an alliance to stop her father. Kai would eventually be called to Ogaji once more, and he promised that when he returned, they would end Emperor Chen once and for all. ''Snake King ''(Legends of Ogaji) When Kai returns to Ninjago, he picks up right where he left off, and he and Skylor infiltrate Chen's tower. Along the way they meet Pythor, who is too against Chen's rule. Pythor joins them in their fight against Chen. Inside Chen's Tower, Pythor is turned human by reversing the magic done to turn the Cultists into Anacondrai. The three Ninja would eventually have one final confrontation with Chen, and together, they defeated him, liberating Northern Ninjago. Skylor being the daughter of Chen, was elected the Empress of the realm, and she chose Kai as her Emperor and Pythor as her Master at Arms. Following Legends of Ogaji After the defeat of Emperor Chen, Kai, Skylor, and Pythor rebuilt Ninjago from it's ashes. As of now, Ninjago knows nothing but peace. However, President Saunders of Southern Ninjago is angry that he did not get the trade deal he originally planned for, and Kai and Skylor must prepare for his next plan. Notes * Kai was able to defeat Emperor Chen due to him becoming more of a vengeful warrior in Ogaji. ** Kai has also changed after being in Ogaji now that he has learned humility. Inhabitants Kai Earth-15 lol.png| Kai of Earth-15 Skylor121214.jpg| Skylor of Earth-15 Pythor121214.jpg| Human Pythor of Earth-15 Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaj Category:Ogaji